My Roommate Sonic
My Roommate Sonic is the fourth game in Sonic Dreams Collection. The game is a virtual reality simulation of apartment life with Sonic the Hedgehog that explores the Sonic fanbase's desire to merge with and become Sonic himself. Description My Roommate Sonic is an autobiographical(?) game which explores a human / hedgehog relationship set in a modern apartment complex. My Roommate Sonic was a flawless first step into Virtual Reality. The Sega VR headset was never released, so this game too was buried. 1.6 Added Oculus Rift support. OSX players are recommended to mirror their displays 1.7 Hacked in non VR mode In Universe My Roommate Sonic is an unreleased 1999 virtual reality simulation game by developer MJSTUDIO. The game presents a three-dimensional interactive simulation of apartment life with Sonic the Hedgehog, and was set to utilize the also unreleased and considerably outdated Sega VR system. Upon its discovery in 2014, Arcane Kids patched the game with support for the Oculus Rift. Gameplay As the Roommate, your goal is to live out a simulation of a human-hedgehog relationship. After Eggman appears in the building across from yours, he instructs you via text messages on the best method for seducing Sonic the Hedgehog. To begin, Sonic must be tickled when distracted by the television. Next his right shoe must be removed and his human toes tickled, resulting in him turning to embrace the Roommate in a kiss. Eggman instructs the player to stare deeply into Sonic's eyes. Staring into a single pupil long enough results in the two of them merging together to form one giant spinning pupil, which quickly engulfs both the Roommate and his cell phone into an unsettling empty void. The Roommate is then shown running in fear before being quickly transformed into Sonic the Hedgehog, endlessly collecting rings in an abstraction of Green Hill Zone. The camera then cuts to a shot of a Sega Dreamcast, and in this final scene the player controls Sonic's finger in shutting off the console. Text Messages have u told your roomate how u feel about them? ha i don't believe you sieze life! hold up one sec haha look out your window just follow my lead give him the tickles ( 0__0 ) go for the kill stare deep in his eyes you've taken it too far!! :( i hope this is what you wanted Completion Completion of My Roommate Sonic unlocks the Roommates DLC stage in Sonic Movie Maker. wh1t3Glove During normal gameplay, Sonic may knock the Roommate's hand onto the remote, changing the channel to a glitch-filtered Eggy and revealing wh1t3Glove (the password to access SegaNet) to the player. Significance My Roommate Sonic's themes of eroticism refer to the Sonic fanbase's obsession with the character to the point of desiring to become ''Sonic. The game's constant focus on OCs further solidifies the desire to be Sonic, and the process of being eaten and rebirthed in Crib only reinforces the analogy of vore as an act of "becoming". The Roommate being sucked into the void of Sonic the Hedgehog and assuming the fetal position signifies the breaking point of a Sonic fan's sense of identity, reinforced by the text message: ''you've taken it too far!! :( The rebirth of the Roommate into Sonic the Hedgehog also reflects the interpretation of this desire to finally become the fanbase's desire, reinforced with Eggman's final text message: i hope this is what you want Category:Games